Empezar desde cero
by arni06
Summary: AU. El avión no se estrella y Dharma y todo eso no han existido nunca. Los pasajeros empiezan de nuevo. Inspirado en el fic "Un nuevo comienzo". Shannon y Sayid, Nadia, Boone y Claire.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: NI los personajes, ni la historia de Lost, ni escenas, frases del guión, etc etc me pertenecen. Sólo escribo para disfrutar. Es sano para la salud mental.**

**NOTA AUTORA: Este relato es un AU. Inspirado en el relato anterior "Un nuevo comienzo". Tiene como protagonistas a Shannon (mi personaje favorito en la serie) y a Sayid ( a pesar de que no me gusta nada lo que están haciendo los guionistas de la serie con él), por eso he dedicido escribir este fic, aunque nadie se acuerde la bella pareja que hacían él y Shannon. También salen Boone y Claire (nunca me creí que ella estuviera enamorada de Charlie, y lo siento por los fans de esta pareja pero creo que Claire está con él por estar con alguien, como tampoco me creí la historia de Nadia y Sayid desde que salió en la serie, mucho antes de que Shannon y él fueran a buscar sogas). Bueno, que me encantan las parejas opuestas y diferentes que deben superar obstáculos, creo que son las más románticas. Como Shannon y Sayid, Ana-Lucía y Sawyer, Boone y Claire, y otras como John y Claire en **_**Breakfast Club**_**, Herminone y Draco en **_**Harry Potter**_** (ya sé, pero a mi gustan), Tariq y Lila en **_**A Thousand Splendid Suns**_** y Alex y Nikki en **_**Scusa ma ti chiamo amore**_**.**

**Espero que el relato os divierta. Y gracias por leérlo.**

- Ya sabía que pasaría esto. ¿Es qué no puedes tener la boca cerrada ni por un segundo?

- !Oh! ¿Y tú por qué te metes dónde no te llaman? Estaban a punto de encontrar mi maleta.

- ¿Sabes qué Shannon?. Eres una desagradecida.

Boone no estaba dispuesto a continuar una de sus absurdas discusiones con Shannon. Desde que murió su padre, ella no hacía más que discutir y traer problemas a la familia, pero Boone también era consciente de la soledad tan grande que Shannon sentía, sobretodo cuando Sabrina le dijo que debía espabilarse sola.

Aquel exquisito círculo de amigos, aquellos pocos parientes tan ricos, la dejaron de lado, nadie quería saber nada de una pobretona.

Hasta cierto punto, Boone, se sentía responsable de ella; se habían criado juntos desde que él cumplió los diez años, como hermanos, a pesar de que Sabrina nunca había adoptado a la joven ni Adam al chico. Cada uno tenía su padre o su madre como único progenitor.

Ciertamente, Sabrina no aceptó a Shannon como hija, ni tan siquiera cuando tenía ocho años. Y Shannon siempre notó a faltar la figura materna, la confidencia y el abrazo cariñoso que arroparían su juventud no llegaron nunca. Lo último que Shannon recordaba era una bonita clínica privada, flores y a su padre, Adam, llorando. Sólo tenía seis años cuando Eve murió de un cáncer terminal, pero desde que cumplió cuatro, Shannon vio en primera fila el largo y doloroso proceso de las células malignas cortando a mordiscos los hilos de la tenue vida de su madre.

Habían pasado doce años desde que Adam Rutherford se casó con Sabrina Carlyle, y ahora, tras una corta y complicada estancia en Australia, Shannon regresaba a Los Ángeles arropada por Boone, su eterno salvador y enamorado.

Boone y ella habían hecho el amor, o quizás habían tenido simplemente sexo, pero para él, continuar adelante con el papel de hermanos o iniciar una relación sólo dependía de ella, su amada Shannon. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a Sabrina, o al menos eso pensaba, porque con Sabrina nadie estaba seguro de nada, era una mujer fuerte, descendiente de una poderosa y rica familia, que estaba acostumbrada a conseguir todo lo que quería aunque tuviera que pasar sobre el cadáver de su propio padre. Sólo tenía un punto débil, su hijo, Boone.

Desde que salieron de la terminal tras haber tenido un percance con los policías, Boone y Shannon, no cesaron de discutir, iban tan enfrascados en sus argumentacions que sin querer, Shannon, tropezó con la maleta de un hombre que en ese momento estaba abriendo el maletero de su coche.

- ¿Pero cómo deja la maleta en mitad del camino?. - Le gritó Shannon enfadada.

- Lo siento señorita. - Contestó el hombre.

Boone se pasaba la mano por la frente, ahora no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, estaba cansado por el largo viaje y sólo pensaba en tumbarse cómodamente en el sofá.

- ¿Se ha hecho daño?. - Preguntó el hombre.

- Pues no lo sé, pero me duele un poco la espinilla. Respondió Shannon levantando hacía atrás su larga pierna mientras pasaba su delicada mano sobre la misma.

- Permítame, soy médico., me llamo Jack , Jack Shepard.

- !Oh!. Me llamo Shannon Rutherford, y él es mi hermano, Boone.

A Boone le dolió oír la palabra "hermano", si hubiera dicho cualquier otra cosa, "amigo", "colega", lo que fuera, significaría que todavía tenía la posibilidad de iniciar algo, pero "hermano" era categórico, no había más que hablar.

El Dr. Shepard examinó la pierna de la joven; se notaba que era un hombre amable y educado pero había algo en él que denotaba tristeza de corazón.

Tras la rápida revisión, Shannon sonrió coquetamente al médico, pero al sentir la mano de Boone en su brazo presionando levemente, se despidió de él rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso Boone?. Seguro que podía habérmelo ligado.

Boone se paró en seco, el coche del médico ya había salido y Shannon y él ahora estaban solos en el parquing del aeropuerto.

- Oye, "hermanita". ¿Quieres ir a casa o no?

- A tú casa, si, y claro, a casa de Sabrina.

- Shannon, se que no te gusta Sabrina y también sé que tu no le gustas a ella, pero haz un esfuerzo por favor.

- ¿Por quién se supone que lo tengo que hacer? ¿Por ti?

- No lo sé. Quizás por la memoria de Adam.

Y dicho esto, Boone siguió su camino hasta el coche, empujando el carrito con las maletas de ambos. Shannon tembló al oír el nombre de su padre en boca de Boone; al menos algo bueno salió de aquel matrimonio con Sabrina, por suerte, Adam y Boone siempre se llevaron bien, y cuando estaban los tres juntos Shannon sentía que tenía una familia verdadera.

El motor arrancó suavemente, el coche circulaba con cambio automático y el volante parecía dirigirse solo, era un buen coche, moderno, caro y con una carrocería fuerte.

Pero no todo el mundo tenía el coche aparcado, y no todo el mundo tenía coche. Claire Littleton, embarazada de ocho meses caminaba pesadamente hacia la parada de los taxis, tenía dinero y una dirección, pero estaba sola completamente, y asustada. Esperaba que alguien la recogiera pero no vino nadie. Claire se sintió perdida en la inmensidad de Los Ángeles. Decidió ir a buscar un autobús, pensó que quizás el trayecto seria más distraído al ir con otras personas, además ahorraría dinero, pues los taxis eran carísimos. Tímidamentet se acercó a la cola de las personas que esperan el taxi y se dirigió a una mujer de cabellos oscuros.

- Disculpe señorita, podría decirme si hay alguna parada de autobús por aquí cerca.

- Claro, tendría que cruz….Vaya, está muy embarazada, ¿por qué no coge un taxi?

- Bueno….no tengo bastante dinero. - Mintió Claire para no tener que dar más explicaciones.

- Entonces dígame a donde va, quizás a mí no me quede lejos. - Respondió la mujer amablemente.

- Pues…yo….gracias. Por cierto, me llamo Claire Littleton. - Contestó Claire contenta por haber encontrado a alguien con quien conversar, y pensó que de alguna manera, aquella mujer desprendía un aire de seguridad envidiable.

- Ana-Lucía Cortés. - Replicó la mujer extendiéndole su mano.

Claire y Ana-Lucía estuvieron charlando animadamente durante unos cinco minutos, pero el avanzado estado de gestación de la joven empezó a molestarla, así que decidió que se sentaría en algún banco. La cola del taxi era larguísima y todavía les faltaban como mínimo, veinte minutos de espera, así que la joven decidió tomar asiento, pero los únicos bancos disponibles estaban al otro lado del carril del taxi. Ana-Lucía, por supuesto, estuvo de acuerdo en que la joven descansara un rato hasta que les tocará el turno de tomar su transporte. Entonces, Claire, avanzó hacia la parte de atrás de la cola, caminando pesadamente decidió cruzar antes de llegar al paso de peatones para llegar a los bancos cuanto antes, pero justo en aquel momento, un coche deportivo con dos personas en su interior salía del parquing y cogía velocidad para incorporarse al carril y abandonar el aeropuerto. Claire cruzaba por donde no debía, cansada y agotada por el viaje no puso atención a la bocina que sonó a sólo unos metros de su cuerpo. De pronto, notó una mano fuerte que se posaba en su cintura, y su cuerpo fue empujado hacia delante, mientras que el coche deportivo frenaba en seco tras escucharse un fuerte ruido.

Gritos y mirones; el atropello de un hombre era algo que generaba una enorme curiosidad y mucho morbo.

En el suelo, extendido sin moverse, un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años o treinta y seis años yacía inerte. Su respiración era agitada pero sus ojos estaban aún entornados. Lo último que vio fueron unas sandalias doradas bajo unas maravillosas piernas.

- ¿Cómo se llama?.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Alguien le conoce?.

- Las constantes. Hay que tomarle el pulso. Rápido.

- Vamos al General, si a urgencias del hospital general.

- Avisa por radio.

- Aún respira. Mirale las pupilas.

- Claro, sólo ha sido un golpe pero no….no

- No está muerto. ¿Es eso lo qué quieres decir?...Espera, hay que ponerle el collarín. Cuidado.

- Sí, venga, démonos prisa. Está inconsciente.

Shannon y Boone estaban fuera del coche, apoyados en las puertas y rodeados de una multitud de curiosos. Claire por fin se había sentado en un banco, mientras Ana-Lucía acariciaba sus cabellos intentado tranquilizarla.

Boone estaba consternado, no sabía que hacer, se sentía mal, pero no fue su culpa, ni iba bebido ni llevaba una velocidad superior a la indicada, la chica embarazada apareció de la nada y el hombre se lanzó para evitar un mal mayor, aunque fue él quien recibió el golpe.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?.

- Esa es su bolsa, y ahí está su cartera, voy a ver que hay.

- Shannon déjalo, eso es cosa de la policía.

- Cállate Boone y vete a consolar a la rubia embarazada. - Respondió Shannon autoritariamente.

La joven se acercó a la bolsa, pero antes de cogerla uno de los paramédicos de la ambulancia se le adelantó y la llevó al vehículo. Cerró las puertas y arrancó. Un policía estaba hablando con Boone, Claire, Ana-Lucía y otros testigos, no podían imputarles nada, en todo caso Claire fue una imprudente pero Boone sólo pensaba en el hombre atropellado.

Cuando el breve interrogatorio hubo terminado, Boone se acercó al coche en compañía de Claire con quien estuvo charlando un rato bajo la atenta mirada de Shannon, a quien un policía intentaba que le prestase atención.

- ¿Quéeeeee?. ¿Pero qué haces con ella?

- Pienso llevarla donde me diga, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- Boone, por su culpa vamos con retraso y además, mira la parte delantera del coche. !Está abollada!!

- Shannon mírala, está embarazada.

- Yo no quiero ser un problema, me voy a la parada de autobús. - Intervino Claire.

- No lo eres Claire, mi hermana y yo siempre discutimos pero el coche es mío y llevo a quien yo quiero. - Se apresuró a contestar Boone.

Los tres subieron al coche. Dejaron a Claire en una dirección del centro, la que un hombre de Australia le había dado, y continuaron hasta el barrio más caro de la ciudad.

- ¿Te has enamorado Boone?.- Preguntó Shannon con un tono de voz juguetón e infantil.

Boone no respondió, no pensaba entrar en el juego de nuevo y menos con Shannon.

- !Vale!. No respondas ahora.

Tras una pausa, Shannon continuó hablando mientras sacaba una cartera, un pasaporte y un sobre de su bolso de diseño.

- ¿Quieres saber algo?. El tío que te abolló la carrocería lleva dinero, seis mil dólares americanos. No es mucho pero servirá para pagar al mecánico.

Boone frenó en seco. Se giró para mirar a Shannon a los ojos y le respondió.

- Oye Shannon, no voy a darte el gusto de entrar en tu asqueroso juego de la sordidez. ¿De verás me crees capaz de quedarme el dinero de alguien a quien no conozco y que además está en una ambulancia camino del hospital?.

- Bueno, un pobre no lleva seis mil dólares en el bolsillo. - Contestó Shannon acariciando los billetes que sacó de la cartera del herido.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes?. Mira, ya estoy harto. Ahora me darás la cartera y ya veremos que hago con ella.

- No pienso dártela.

- Pues al menos haz algo útil en tu vida y llévala al hospital. Te dejaré en la puerta.

A pesar de las quejas de Shannon, Boone dio media vuelta con el coche y condujo hasta el hospital general de Los Ángeles. Abrió la puerta a Shannon y la obligó a bajar del coche, pero no se esperó.

- Volveré en un par de horas a recogerte. Tengo que ir a hacer un recado.

- !No puedes dejarme! !No te atrevas! !Te odio! !Te odio!. - Gritó Shannon, pero Boone ya no la oía.

Una docena de ojos la miraban fijamente con curiosidad.

Shannon, hermosa y con altos tacones, retocó su cabello en un gesto habitual en ella y caminó hacia la entrada. Se plantó delante del mostrador y sacó el pasaporte del hombre. Al fin y al cabo Boone tenía razón, como siempre, y a ella no le faltaba de nada, además, el seguro se ocuparía de la carrocería. Shannon decidió que la buena acción del día sería devolverle la cartera al hombre herido.

- Señorita, podría decirme si….si….Sayid Jarrah está ingresado en este hospital.

La mujer del mostrador la miró frunciendo el ceño, y pensando, otra niña pija, caprichosa y mimada. Lo que no sabía aquella mujer era que Shannon podía ser pija y caprichosa, pero sus mimos eran escasos desde hacia muchos años.

Tras buscar en el ordenador, la mujer respondió afirmativamente, pero le estaban haciendo pruebas para ver el alcance de los daños y aún debería esperar un poco antes de verle.

Shannon se compró un revista y una caja de caramelos en el quiosco del hospital mientras esperaba. Volvió a preguntar, una, dos y hasta tres veces.

- Jovencita, hace exactamente veintitrés minutos que me ha preguntado, ya le he dicho que aún falta una hora como mínimo para que el médico diga algo. ¿Por qué no se toma un refresco o un café?.

La mujer de la recepción tenía razón, por mucho que se impacientara las cosas debían seguir un ritmo. Shannon miraba a su alrededor, la sala de espera de un hospital tiene siempre tiene la capacidad de hacer pensar, y ella, a pesar de su apariencia de muñeca, era tan humana como cualquiera. Los lloros, las risas, las caricias, los rezos de familiares y amigos por aquellos que se debaten entre análisis, scanners y miles de pruebas impregnaban el ambiente y convertían a Shannon en una espectadora cada vez más implicada en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Incluso le trajo un café a un anciano que esperaba un diagnóstico para su esposa gravemente enferma.

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían pasado dos horas, y justo en ese momento apareció Boone, junto a la joven embarazada.

- No empieces Shannon.

Pero para sorpresa de Boone, esta vez Shannon le ignoró, y en lugar de un comentario mordaz miró a su hermano y a Claire saludándoles con una sonrisa casi amable.

- Bueno hermanita, ¿sabes algo?

- Todavía no.

Shannon se digirió entonces a la joven embarazada.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Claire Littleton. ¿Y tú?

- Shannon Rutherford.

- Pensaba que erais hermanos.

- En realidad no somos hermanos de sangre. Nuestros padres se casaron cuando éramos unos críos. - Contestó Boone adelantándose a su hermana.

Ante ellos se plantó un médico aún vestido con la bata blanca.

- ¿Son familiares del Sr. Jarrah?

- Pues…no…somos….somos amigos. - Contestó Boone.

- Al menos ya es algo. El Sr. Jarrah tiene un título de ingeniería expedido por la Universidad de El Cairo pero no conseguimos encontrar a nadie que le conozca. Parece como si su pasado hubiera desaparecido. Comentó el médico un tanto preocupado.

- O cómo si fuera uno de esos agentes secretos de la Cía a quienes les borran su vida anterior. - Sugirió Boone sonriendo.

- Por favor doctor, díganos como se encuentra. - Suplicó Shannon al médico.

El médico dudó unos instantes, pero aquellos jóvenes parecían ser lo más parecido a un familiar, y hasta la fecha, a parte del título de la universidad, nadie había encontrado el billete de avión, y tampoco la identificación del equipaje. Supuestamente, tras el impacto del coche algunas cosas salieron disparadas y sólo Shannon las recogió. Ella tenía el billete y conservaba el sobre donde había la foto de una mujer árabe. El médico dio por hecho que aquel grupo eran sus amigos y decidió zanjar la búsqueda, en urgencias y en una ciudad tan grande como Los Ángeles había demasiado trabajo como para entreterse en los detalles personales.

- El Sr. Jarrah está en coma, ha sufrido un impacto muy fuerte y tiene una gran conmoción. Por suerte sus órganos internos no presentan daños pero queremos observar su evolución durante unos días. ¿Saben si tiene algún seguro?

Aquella fue la pregunta del millón, la que se hacía en todos los hospitales americanos. Hay dinero hay médico. Pero todos desconocían la vida de Sayid, y por supuesto, no tenían ni idea de si tenía algún seguro médico.

Shannon buscó entre la cartera, el sobre y las páginas del pasaporte, pero sólo constaba el nombre y su origen iraquí. Lo único que sabían era que llevaba la foto de aquella mujer y que tras la fotografía había algo escrito en árabe y seis mil dólares.

- Boone, deberíamos regresar al aeropuerto, quizás en el parquing todavía estén el billete de avión o algún papel que nos aclare donde tenía pensado vivir.

- ¿Ahora? Preguntó Boone.

- Sí, ahora, hemos de saber si tiene alguien. Al fin y al cabo tu le atropellaste.

- Que buena te has vuelto de repente Shannon. Y te recuerdo que yo no le atropellé.

Claire estaba escuchando toda la conversación, mientras tanto no dejaba de pensar en que si ella no hubiera cruzado indebidamente aquel hombre no estaría en coma.

- Escuchad, yo me quedaré aquí con él, vosotros id al aeropuerto a ver si encontráis algo.

Boone y Shannon salieron del hospital camino al parquing del aeropuerto, pero cuando llegaron los servicios de limpieza ya lo habían barrido todo. No había ni un envoltorio de caramelo en el suelo.

- Pero si lleva dinero, ¿a qué viene todo esto?.

- Mira Boone, quizás el dinero sea para…para pagar alguna deuda, o ayudar a un amigo. No lo sé. Pero si fuera rico llevaría una tarjeta de crédito o un talonario de cheques.

- !Vaya Shannon!. Cada día me sorprendes más. Voy a tener que dejarte en una sala de urgencias al menos una vez al mes.

Continua...


	2. parte 2

**DISCLAIMER: NI los personajes, ni la historia de Lost, ni escenas, frases del guión, etc etc me pertenecen. Sólo escribo para disfrutar. Es sano para la salud mental.**

Claire estaba sentada en una silla bastante confortable al lado de la cama de Sayid.

- Siento mucho lo que pasó….lo siento, de verdad. - Murmuraba Claire con voz dulce.

Pero Sayid no respondía, su única conexión con el mundo que le rodeaba era totalmente invisible, al menos por el momento.

Durante un buen rato, Claire alternó algunas frases de disculpa con comentarios banales sobre los médicos, los hospitales y la comida que servía. A veces se acariciaba la tripa y hablaba con su hijo, le decía que estaban sentados frente al hombre que les salvó la vida.

Pasado un buen rato, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron dos médicos y una enfermera que pidió a Claire que se retirara.

Cuando Boone y Shannon regresaron vieron a la joven en la sala de espera.

- !Dios mío Claire! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sayid?. - Exclamó Shannon asustada, sorprendiendo incluso a su hermano Boone.

- Nada Shannon, sólo le están examinando, es pura rutina…supongo.

- Vamos a preguntar.

- Shannon no, debemos esperar a que salgan los médicos.

Pero los médicos informaron de que no había novedades, el paciente continuaba estable dentro de la gravedad.

Mientras tanto, Boone llevó a Shannon y a Claire a casa de Sabrina. No sabía como reaccionaria al ver a las dos jóvenes, pero lo que si tenía muy claro era que él era el ojito derecho de su madre, y esa era su mejor carta.

- ¿Qué? Pero Boone, no pueden quedarse. Shannon quizás….bueno, al fin y al cabo es la hija de Adam pero ella….esa….¿cómo has dicho que se llama… Claire? Ni hablar.

- Mamá, Claire está en la calle y está embarazada de ocho meses, no tiene donde ir. Las personas que la tenían que alojar en su casa se han echado atrás. Por favor mamá, nos sobran habitaciones, nos sobra de todo.

Sabrina se quedó meditanto unos instantes, lo único que le importaba era que Boone no se enfadara con ella, y sobretodo que no se fuera de aquella casa, así que, muy a su pesar, accedió a que ambas chicas se alojaran en la casa.

- Boone, por esta vez voy a permitir que se quede, pero la quiero fuera, a las dos lo antes posible.

- Gracias mamá.

Boone abrazó a su madre y besó su mejilla amorosamente, sabía que había ganado una batalla pero no la guerra. Sabrina era muy dura.

Días más tarde, Shannon empezó a convertirse en una asidua de las visitas al hospital, aquel sitio que la deprimía en un principio se convirtió en una especie de santuario donde peregrinar y purgar su alma. Cuidar de Sayid no era su principal motivación, pero poco a poco sus atenciones se incrementaron y de mojar sus labios con una fina gasa humedecida en agua fresca, pasó a recortarle los cabellos, a pasar una esponja por su piel para luego hidratarla con alguna de sus suaves y aromáticas cremas.

Shannon le contaba cosas, al principio fueron historias cotidianas sobre su vida, pero un día le leyó unos artículos de deporte publicados en un periódico, más adelante un párrafo de un libro, aunque fuera "El diario de Bridget Jones", y finalmente acabó buscando información sobre su país, Irak, leyéndole historias sobre poetas, gastronomía y cultura que la atrajeron hacia un mundo desconocido para ella hasta ese momento.

Algunas veces, las comisuras de los labios de Sayid parecían elevarse intentando sonreír, otras, mientras ella le daba la mano, el movía los dedos ejerciendo una leve presión sobre la delicada piel de Shannon, provocando que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran momentáneamente.

Pero Sayid no salía del coma. En su espera, Shannon, le acariciaba el cabello suavemente hasta que cada noche, sobre las siete y media abandonaba el hospital.

- ¿Eres la buena samaritana Shannon?

- ¿Qué quieres Sabrina?.

- Hablar contigo.

- Vale, habla.

Sabrina se levantó del cómodo sofá de piel que confrontaba la chimenea de piedra del salón. Con un movimiento de cabeza indicó a Shannon que la siguiera, igual que si se tratara de un lacayo, hasta su despacho privado.

- Quiero que tú y Claire salgáis de esta casa. Pero como es obvio que no lo haréis por las buenas te voy a ofrecer algo que no podrás rechazar.

Shannon no respondió, se reclinó contra el respaldo de la butaca y suspiró, temiendo la propuesta de Sabrina.

- Te voy a dar una gran suma de dinero. Podrás comprarte un apartamento y un coche, y si lo inviertes bien podrás vivir cómodamente, pero tienes que llevarte a la mendiga contigo.

- No es una mendiga. Y a Boone, tú hijo, le gusta mucho por si no lo habías notado.

Sabrina cerró los ojos momentáneamente, respiró y miró de nuevo a Shannon.

- Sobre los gustos de mi hijo no voy a pronunciarme. Últimamente tiene unas preferencias muy extrañas y desagradables.

- No pienso discutir contigo Sabrina. Dime de cuanto dinero hablamos y te daré una respuesta.

Sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de la joven, Sabrina abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó un cheque que colocó en la punta de la mesa. Shannon alargó su mano y alcanzó el papel, cuando vio la cantidad casi se queda sin respiración, pero delante de Sabrina no iba a demostrar la más mínima emoción.

- En un par de horas de doy una respuesta.

Y salió del despacho sin ni siquiera mirarla.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Claire?

- Bien, gracias Boone. Si no fuera por ti y tu hermana….

- No seas tonta Claire. Eres una persona encantadora.

- Eres muy amable Boone. Dijo Claire intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

- Claire, lo que te ha pasado es muy duro, ahora no debes llorar, tienes que estar bien para la llegada del bebé. Te va a necesitar mucho. Pero nosotros, quiero decir, Shannon y yo, no te vamos a abandonar. Mi hermana puede ser muy presumida pero te aseguro que cuando quiere es dulce y buena, es muy especial.

- La quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

- Si.

- Ojala yo tuviera hermanos.

Boone no lo quería reconocer pero estaba enamorado.

Claire no era el tipo de chica que solía frecuentar, aún así, habían congeniado divinamente y Boone sólo pensaba en llegar a casa tras el trabajo para estar con ella, sobretodo porque Claire pasaba horas sola en aquella inmensa mansión.

- Pero Shannon, no puedes irte ahora, y no puedes llevarte a Claire contigo.

- ¿Por qué no Boone?. Has pensado en lo qué pasará cuando tenga al bebé?. Puedes estar seguro de que Sabrina hará algo para sacarlos de tu vida, de su vida.

- Es mi madre Shannon, no empieces.

- No Boone, ya sé que es tu madre pero yo también la conozco y se lo poco que le gusta Claire. No te das cuenta de que se avergüenza de ella, de tenerla en su casa. Dime Boone, has visto lo que hace cuando vienen visitas?. La envía a descansar, le dice que debe reposar mucho para que no se le adelante el parto. Ya llevamos casi un mes en esta casa y Claire dará a luz cualquier día.

Boone se encogió de hombros, sabía que Shannon tenía razón, todo aquel tiempo Sabrina había sido estrictamente educada con Claire y nada más, ni siquiera amable.

**0000**

El día veintidós de octubre, Shannon y Claire abandonaron la casa de los Carlyle rumbo a un bonito y luminoso apartamento con cuatro habitaciones que Shannon había comprado. Boone quiso saber de donde había salido el dinero pero Shannon, experta en grandes mentidas, supo utilizar su ingenio y su capacidad de engaño para bien, y le explicó a su hermano que tenía un exnovio banquero y que éste le ofreció un préstamo disparatado. Boone no era tonto y no acabó de creerse la historia, sospechaba incluso de Sabrina, pero era mejor tenerla de su parte, en cualquier caso más adelante tomaría cartas en el asunto. Ahora lo que más le importaba a Boone era que Claire tuviera un lugar donde estar con su bebé.

- !Boone corre! !Claire está de parto!

Aquella mañana del treinta de octubre, el bebé de Claire decidió ver el mundo que le rodeaba. Boone estaba preparándose para ir al trabajo, pero aquella mañana iba a dejarlo todo por acompañar a Claire.

El parto fue rápido, casi demasiado para una primeriza, pero Claire era joven y fuerte, y la ayuda de Shannon en la sala de partos fue crucial para hacerla sentir segura.

Boone no era un cobarde, pero se sentía un poco incómodo, así que aunque a Shannon la sangre la asustaba y sobretodo le provocaba mucho asco, decidió apoyar a su nueva amiga y darle la mano.

El pequeño Aaron llegó al mundo sano y robusto, con la piel morada y rojiza por el esfuerzo y los pulmones llenos aire que no tardó en expulsar con un sonoro lloro.

Ya en la habitación, que por supuesto pagó Boone, los cuatro formaban una familia muy curiosa, aunque por lo menos bien avenida.

**0000**

- ¿Sabes Sayid?. Aaron ya tiene dos semanas y está precioso. No deja de llorar cada tres horas, es como un reloj y….¿Pero por qué te cuento esto?. No creo que te interese….o quizás si. Al fin y al cabo tu le salvaste la vida.

Shannon continuaba visitando a Sayid a diario, le cuidaba y hablaba. Los médicos y enfermeras admiraban la constancia de la joven y la animaban al ver las reacciones positivas en el cuerpo del hombre.

Una tarde, Shannon estaba a punto de irse, pero un suspiro le llamó la atención, Sayid emitió un extraño sonido y ella se acercó para escucharlo más de cerca. Puso su cara a la altura de la barbilla de Sayid para observar si movía la boca, pero sin darse cuenta sus ojos verdes toparon con el pecho de él, bastante velludo. Estaba demasiado cerca y se movía pausadamente, arriba y abajo. Podía notar el calor que desprendía. Shannon no pudo evitarlo y con sumo cuidado fue descendiendo su cabeza hasta que posó los labios sobre uno de los pectorales de Sayid. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios contra la piel morena de Sayid y le besó. Un único beso, suave y dulce. Sayid volvió a emitir el extraño sonido sólo una vez, pero a Shannon le pareció que había temblado por un momento. Luego se levantó y se fue.

- " ¿Por qué demonios he hecho esto?. Dios éste no es el hombre de quien yo me enamoraría; es pobre, es más bajito que yo y tiene barriga, además, tampoco es precisamente guapo…bueno, es atractivo pero ni siquiera sé como se gana la vida…y si….y si es un terro…!Oh mierda! ¿Cómo puedo pensar eso?. Si lo fuera la policía ya estaría aquí….Soy tonta…no sé porque le doy tantas vueltas, sólo ha sido un besito y además, él tampoco se fijaría en mí. Seguro que la mujer de la foto es su novia o su mujer…. ¿Quizás debería buscarla, pero dónde?"

Shannon conducía su coche mientras pensaba como podría encontrar a la mujer de la foto que llevaba Sayid consigo en el momento del accidente, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentir ciertos celos.

Detrás de la fotografía había algo escrito, en árabe, así que Shannon decidió traducirlo y acudió a una antigua compañera de instituto que estaba estudiando traducción para trabajar en la ONU. Shannon descubrió una bella frase, que tanto servía para el amor como para la amistad. " nos veremos en la otra vida, sino es en esta".

Cuando llegó al apartamento, Boone y Claire estaban sentados en el sofá acunando a Aaron, a Shannon le parecieron una bella imagen y se alegró tanto que hasta ella misma se sorprendió de su reacción positiva.

- " Que blanda me estoy volviendo….eso es por culpa de Sayid"

Días más tarde, otra de las tardes que Shannon pasaba en el hospital, volvió a sentir de nuevo la tentación de contactar físicamente con Sayid. A pesar de que le arreglaba y le lavaba muchas veces, ese no era el tacto que deseaba notar bajo sus finas manos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, acarició el brazo del hombre que descansaba sin ser consciente de aquella caricia, y arrastró suavemente la mano hasta que llegó al nacimiento del cuello, siguió la línea de la clavícula hasta la pequeña uve que se forma justo en el medio y con el dedo índice resiguió suavemente la montaña que marca el centro del cuello de un hombre hasta pararse en la nuez de Adán. Luego se inclinó de hacia él y le volvió a besar en los labios, suave y tiernamente, como un suspiro.

Rápidamente se retiró y se sentó en el sillón, preguntándose que había hecho. Se estaría aprovechando de él?. Sabía que muchos hombres matarían por ello, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que haría Sayid si estuviera despierto.

- ¿Quién eres?.

Una voz ronca y profunda la sobresaltó.

- ¿Quién….eres?.

- !Dios mío Sayid!. Estás despierto.

Cuando se acercó la cama, los cables que Sayid tenía conectados en determinados puntos de su cuerpo enviaron mensajes a los monitores que indicaban las constantes, y las pulsaciones cardiacas estaban visiblemente aceleradas. Shannon estaba apretando el timbre para avisar a la enfermera cuando un par de médicos entraron a toda prisa en la habitación, echando a la joven de la misma hasta nueva orden.

- Ya puede entrar. Pero recuerde, este hombre necesita tranquilidad. Más adelante nos lo llevaremos para hacerle pruebas.

Estaba tan nerviosa como una niña el primer día en un colegio nuevo. Entró despacio, de puntitas y se dirigió a la cama con una dulce sonrisa en la boca. Sayid la miró muy serio.

- Te conozco. - Afirmó Sayid.

- Si. Bueno…más o menos.

- En el aeropuerto.

- Fue…fue por salvar a la chica embarazada. Por eso saltaste delante del coche que mi hermano conducía. Lo siento…lo sentimos tanto. - Contestó Shannon amablemente sin perder su bella sonrisa de los labios.

- No. Te conozco de Sydney. Pero….no sé….estoy confuso. - Decía Sayid con la voz entrecortada.

Shannon se sentó al borde de la cama y junto las manos sobre su regazo, bajó tímidamente la cabeza y le contó a Sayid su primer encuentro.

- Tú me dejaste el equipaje y yo no sólo lo abandoné sino que te denuncié a la policía.

Sayid no respondió, sólo la miraba fijamente. Estaba tan sorprendido por estar en un hospital como por lo que estaba escuchando.

- Pero eso no es todo. Cuando fuiste atropellado yo cogí tus cosas y quise…bueno…pensé que como la culpa era tuya y el parachoques se había abollado por el impacto de tu bolsa pues….pensé en coger parte del dinero que llevabas pero….

Antes acabar la frase, Sayid, cuyos ojos parecían platos gritó.

- !Fuera!

- ¿Qué?

- !He dicho fueraaaa!

Al oír el grito, una enfermera entró corriendo en la habitación, era una mujer fuerte, de unos cincuenta años. Se acercó a Shannon y le puso una mano en un hombro.

- Pero Sayid yo…

- No quiero verte por aquí, no sé quién eres. Bueno sí lo sé, eres una ladrona y una embustera. !Vete!

Y dirigiéndose a la enfermera continuó.

- No la dejen entrar jamás. No quiero volver a ver nunca más a esta mujer.

Los ojos de Shannon se llenaron de lágrimas y sin querer escuchar aquellas duras palabras más veces, recogió su bolso y su chaqueta y se marchó. Para siempre pensó ella.

Estaba tan afectada que no quiso coger el coche y decidió caminar un poco, sólo quería aclarar sus ideas. Pero las lágrimas le impedían ver a la gente que caminaba a su alrededor. No veía nada ni a nadie, hasta que chocó con otro cuerpo. Era una mujer de unos treinta y cinco o más años. Tenía el cabello largo y la piel morena. Shannon la miró brevemente y de su boca salió una disculpa casi inaudible. Pero tras caminar unos metros tuvo la necesidad de pararse en seco y dar marcha atrás. Aquella era la mujer de la foto de Sayid. Shannon salió corriendo tras ella hasta que la alcanzó.

- ¿Conoces a Sayid Jarrah?. - Preguntó Shannon entre jadeos.

Nadia no sabía que contestar, quién era aquella chica, qué sabía de Sayid y sobretodo, conocía su pasado, era de la cía. En pocos segundos miles de preguntas se agolparon en su mente.

Shannon no quería hablar en mitad de la calle, así viendo un pequeño café en una esquina la invitó a entrar con ella. Hablaron durante bastante rato, y Shannon explicó como conoció a Sayid, que pasó en los aeropuertos y como había evolucionado tras el accidente, pero evitó decir que él la había echado del hospital, se sentía demasiado avergonzada.

Continua...


	3. parte 3

**DISCLAIMER: NI los personajes, ni la historia de Lost, ni escenas, frases del guión, etc etc me pertenecen. Sólo escribo para disfrutar. Es sano para la salud mental.**

Boone y Claire seguían compartiendo idílicos momentos familiares en el apartamento. Pero Boone aún no había dado el paso más importante para iniciar una relación formal. Aquella tarde estaba decidido a hacerlo.

- Claire, eres preciosa..yo…

- Creo que voy a ayudarte un poco.

Claire le sonrió, acercó su cara a la de Boone y cerró los ojos, él captó el mensaje.

Cuando Shannon salió de la habitación no podía creer que por fin su hermano y Claire estuvieran tan acaramelados.

- !Madre mía!. ¿Cómo hacéis estas cosas delante de Aaron?. Sois un par de pervertidos.

Shannon se fue directa a la hamaca donde Aaron reposaba tranquilamente. Lo recogió y se lo llevó de paseo.

- Voy a llevarlo al parque. Pero me debéis un favor.

- Ok. Shannon. - Contestó Boone sin soltar a Claire que sonreía abiertamente.

Al regresar, Boone y Claire estaban felices, riendo y conversando todavía en el sofá.

- ¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar?. - Dijo Shannon dirigiéndose a Boone.

- ¿Pero y Aaron? ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Se queda conmigo. No es la primera vez que hago de canguro. Puedo arreglármelas.

- No sé Shannon, es demasiado. - Contestó Claire.

- Vamos Claire, ¿cuánto hace que no sales y ves el mundo?. Iros de una vez antes de que me arrepienta.

Aaron ya tenía tres meses, y tanto Shannon como Boone le querían como si fuera un hermano pequeño. Claire nunca pensó que, al no encontrar a nadie en la dirección de Los Ángeles que aquel vidente de Australia le indicó, iba a sentirse feliz de nuevo; se vio sola y con poco dinero, estaba asustada, pero Boone fue su ángel de la guarda y ahora ya era mucho más.

Una hora después de que Boone y Claire se fueran, Shannon oyó el timbre sonar insistentemente. Pensó que sería algún vecino y abrió la puerta sin preguntar antes.

Cuando reconoció a la persona que estaba plantada delante de su puerta casi se queda sin respiración.

- Vengo a devolverte algo.

- ¿Cómo?. - Preguntó Shannon sorprendida.

- No quiero tener ninguna deuda. Aquí tienes el dinero de la cuenta del hospital.

Sayid, con su mirada fría y calculadora extendía la mano hacia Shannon, portando un cheque por la cantidad que ella pagó al hospital por la estancia en la u.c.i.

- No es necesario. - Contestó Shannon.

- Si lo es. Así no tendré nada que ver contigo. - Contestó fríamente Sayid.

- Entonces….muchas gracias. - Respondió Shannon con la voz quebrada y los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

Shannon cogió el cheque y cerró la puerta de golpe, dejando a Sayid con la palabra en la boca, aunque ella misma pensó que no tendría mucho más que decirle aparte de reproches. Lo que Sayid y Shannon hicieran con sus vidas pasadas ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás y por lo menos Shannon estaba dispuesta a vivir el presente y encarar el futuro, si alguien buscaba venganza o rencores ella no iba a ser su objetivo.

**0000**

Durante esa misma noche, en otro lado de la ciudad, Sayid y Nadia compartían casa y cama.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sayid? Estás extraño.

Sayid suspiró pero no dijo nada.

- Cuéntamelo.

- Hoy…hoy he sido un poco duro con alguien….he sido injusto.

- ¿Con la chica rubia del hospital?

- Con Shannon, si, con ella.

Nadia no pudo evitar sentirse molesta al oír como Sayid pronunciaba su nombre.

- Bueno, ella misma me contó lo que te hizo en el aeropuerto de Sydney, y también que intentó robarte parte de tu dinero.

- Si, pero ese dinero….ya sabes que no lo gané limpiamente.

- Ese dinero te lo dieron por intentar encontrarme y salvarme, y ahora tienes tu recompensa.

Sayid se giró y miró a Nadia a los ojos.

- ¿Mi recompensa?. ¿Crees que la muerte de un solo hombre vale dinero?

- Sayid, también evitaste que muriese mucha gente en un atentado.

- Pero no lo hice por toda esa gente inocente que iba a morir, lo hice para encontrarte.

- ¿Y eso no te hace feliz amor mío?

Durante unos momentos, Sayid meditó la respuesta.

- Supongo que sí. Respondió finalmente besándola con ternura.

**0000**

A la mañana siguiente, Shannon estaba sentada al borde de su cama mirando el cheque que le había sido devuelto, estaba a su nombre, al menos Sayid se había molestado en saber quién era ella.

Pero no quería quedarse con el dinero, ya no era la misma de antes, ahora tenía lo que le correspondía tras la muerte de su padre, Sabrina se lo había dado a pesar de que en el pasado le había explicado que Adam y ella firmaron un fidei-comiso.

Decidió ir al hospital y donarlo.

Llegó al hospital tranquilamente, pero al salir del ascensor se encontró de bruces con Nadia y Sayid, que pasaron por su lado apartando la vista a un lado como si ella fuera portadora de alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Sayid tenía que realizar una visita de control con el médico. Cuando entró en la consulta, tuvo que esperar un buen rato mientras Nadia lo hacía en la sala. Tras unos quince minutos, la puerta se abrió despacio y entró una enfermera que le resultó familiar, era la misma que tuvo que echar a Shannon tiempo atrás.

La mujer miró a Sayid y le sonrió amablemente.

- Hoy he visto a la señorita que le estuvo acompañando durante mucho tiempo mientras usted estaba en coma.

Sayid no contestó, se limitó a mirar a la mujer esperando que continuara.

- Es una joven muy bonita y muy dulce. Le cuidó con tanto esmero que en parte su recuperación se debe a ella, Shannon, ¿verdad?.- Dijo la enfermera.

Sayid asintió con la cabeza mientras la enfermera proseguía hablando.

- Además, durante el tiempo que tenía que salir de la habitación mientras el médico le visitaba ella se dedicaba a estar con otros pacientes o familiares. Era muy agradable tenerla cerca, y tiene una voz tan melodiosa, un día le cantó a un niño que no paraba de llorar y se calmó instantáneamente….Hoy a hecho un donativo al hospital…..Es una lástima.

- ¿Qué es una lástima?.- Preguntó Sayid un poco inquieto por la conversación.

- Al principio yo creí que era su novia, pero tal y como se enojó usted con ella….bueno…ahora debo continuar con mi trabajo y preparar todo lo que el doctor necesitará con usted. Ahora debería cambiarse y tumbarse en la camilla por favor.

Sayid se quedó pensativo. Pero algo daba vueltas en su cabeza sin parar, no lograba entender por qué Shannon parecía cruzarse en su camino tantas veces, o quizás era él quien se cruzaba en el de ella, o tal vez el propio destino.

**0000**

Semanas más tarde, Shannon había ido a comprar un nuevo ordenador, más potente y moderno. Consiguió un trabajo a tiempo parcial en una escuela de ballet, y pensaba seguir sus estudios en la universidad formándose como filóloga francesa, lengua de la que tenía unos buenos conocimientos.

Boone se sentía maravillado por la evolución de su hermana, y sabía que a pesar del comportamiento de Sayid, en parte él había sido el culpable de su cambio.

- ¿Quieres qué te acompañe Shannon?

- No, quédate con Claire y Aaron, iré sola después del ballet.

Por la tarde, Shannon salió decidida hasta la zona comercial de la ciudad, entró en una tienda de electrónica e informática y preguntó al dependiente. Estaba recibiendo tanta cantidad de información desconocida que creía que se iba a volver loca. De pronto sintió que alguien estaba a sus espaldas, casi respirando sobre su nuca, se giró rápidamente y vio al hombre que sin sonreír intentaba aparentar amabilidad. Fue él quien habló primero.

- Shannon…..Hola.

- Hola. - Contestó Shannon intentado aparentar frialdad.

- Veo que…que estás comprando un ordenador.

- Si. Con mi dinero. Si me disculpas este señor me está atendiendo.

- Espera…yo…yo entiendo bastante de informática y quizás pueda ayudarte.

Entonces, al creer que su venta peligraba, el dependiente intervino.

- Señor, creo que la señorita no necesita de su ayuda. Sabe perfectamente lo que quiere y yo le voy a dar todas las explicaciones necesarias.

Sayid arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

- Veamos, ¿y qué quiere la señorita? - Preguntó Sayid mirando a Shannon con una expresión tan divertida que casi logra hacerla sonreír.

- Quiero escribir, ya sabes, Word…bueno, y todo eso, hojas de cálculo, etc, quiero un ordenador para poder tener un montón de música y fotos, y no sé….lo normal.

Sayid decidió tomar las riendas y al final consiguió un buen equipo y un buen precio. Pero si Shannon lo quería esa misma tarde debería instalárselo ella misma. Sin dudarlo, Sayid se ofreció para ayudarla.

- ¿Estás seguro de qué no es ninguna molestia?.

- Por supuesto que no.

- Bien, pero recuerda que esto lo haces por voluntad propia, que yo no te he pedido nada.

- No pienso cobrarte un céntimo por la instalación.

Al llegar al apartamento, Shannon le hizo pasar a la habitación que utilizaban como estudio.

- ¿Por qué lo haces Sayid?

- ¿El qué?

- Ayudarme. Creí que aún estabas enojado conmigo.

- Pues ya no lo estoy.

- Siento mucho lo que hice…..bueno….en realidad siento muchas cosas pero creo que ya forman parte del pasado. La verdad es que no he sido muy buena persona, a veces claro.

Sayid la miró, pensaba que además de ser una chica muy hermosa era extremadamente sensible. Algo tenía que haberla golpeado para que, a veces, como decía ella, fuera una mala persona.

- Escucha Shannon, no creo que tu pasado sea peor que el mío. No voy a juzgarte porque no quiero ser juzgado. Además, estoy seguro de que no has hecho nada tan malo como las cosas que yo he tenido que hacer durante la guerra.

- Cuando hubo la guerra del Golfo yo tenía ocho años, no recuerdo mucho pero en la televisión veía gente sufrir, y también oía conversaciones, mi padre tenía negocios con petroleras y a veces él y sus amigos explicaban cosas terribles que los americanos hicimos.

- Eso ya pasó Shannon….Y sabes qué? Me alegro que no tengas recuerdos dolorosos de una guerra. - Contestó Sayid mientras, sin poder evitarlo, acarició suavemente la mejilla de Shannon.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido que pronto les dieron las ocho de la tarde, y tanto ella como Sayid continuaban hablando y riendo cada vez más. No tenían muchas cosas en común, no guardaban recuerdos, pero compartían sueños, de lucha, de nuevos comienzos y de pasados que había que olvidar.

Boone llegó a tiempo para cenar, tal y como venía haciendo durante los últimos tiempos. Claire estaba en cocina preparando la cena, y Shannon y Sayid se despedían en la puerta.

- ¿Te conozco?

- Sayid Jarrah, soy….bueno soy él que estuvo en coma.

Las mejillas de Boone se enrojecieron por unos momentos al recordar el accidente.

- Vaya…si claro…el accidente…Bueno ¿y cómo es qué estas aquí?

Al notar cierto tono tenso en la voz de su hermano, Shannon decidió intervenir.

- Nos encontramos en el centro comercial y se ofreció para instalar el ordenar nuevo que he comprado, bueno, de hecho me ayudo en la compra también. Pero no quiere quedarse a cenar aunque le he dicho que llame a su esposa y que venga con ella.

- Todavía no es mi esposa. Pero no puedo quedarme, de todos modos ha sido un placer ayudarte y….conocerte mejor Shannon.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, a Boone le faltó tiempo para increpar a Shannon.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?. No sabes casi quién es, bueno, de acuerdo, le atropellé con el coche pero no le conoces de nada y ahora le llevas a casa. Además, sino recuerdo mal te echo del hospital de mala manera. Te juro que no te entiendo Shannon.

Contiua...


	4. parte 4

**DISCLAIMER: NI los personajes, ni la historia de Lost, ni escenas, frases del guión, etc etc me pertenecen. Sólo escribo para disfrutar. Es sano para la salud mental.**

Claire y Aaron estaban sentados sobre una suave manta colocada encima de la hierba del parque. Ella movía los juguetes y el pequeño intentaba alcanzarlos con sus regordetas manitas. Boone miraba la escena recortada en una esquina de la manta, aunque sus ojos se posaban más en Claire que en el pequeño Aaron.

Un espectador de excepción también era observador de aquella bonita estampa, Sayid contempló a los tres riendo y jugando mientras Nadia se apoyaba en su hombro y acariciaba su brazo.

- ¿Les conoces?

- No…bueno….en realidad si.

- ¿Y quienes son?

- Pues ella es la chica que salvé y el bebé es su hijo. Él otro es el muchacho que me atropelló.

La expresión en la cara de Nadia era de perplejidad.

- Es como si el destino buscará los caminos más retorcidos para unir a las personas. - Comentó Sayid sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña familia.

Boone sintió los ojos del hombre posados en él y levantó la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Sayid durante unos instantes. Parecía que ambos mantuvieran una lucha de poder con sus miradas. Pero Sayid entendió a Boone, meses atrás había echado con malos modos a Shannon del hospital, luego le encontró charlando y casi coqueteando con ella en su apartamento, y ahora le veía en el parque abrazado a otra mujer, era lógica la mirada recelosa de Boone.

Claire se percató de que la atención de Boone estaba en otra parte y se giró, cuando vio que se trataba del hombre que la salvó se levantó sonriendo y tomó a Aaron en brazos.

Se acercó hasta el banco donde estaban sentados Nadia y Sayid. Tenía intención de saludarles, pero Sayid de repente se sintió un poco incómodo.

- !Sayid!. Me alegra mucho verte, !mira como a crecido Aaron!

- Me alegro de ver que está tan bien, ya es todo un hombrecito. - Dijo Sayid mirando a Aaron.

- Si. - Respondió Claire mirando curiosa a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

- !Oh!. Esta es Nadia, mi prometida. - Comentó Sayid.

Nadia acercó la mano a Claire con una expresión cortés. No se sentía cómoda al estar con los amigos de aquella mujer, Shannon, por quien Sayid parecía tener mucha simpatía.

- Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos. - Comentó Sayid tomando a Nadia por un brazo.

- Ha sido un placer. Espero verte alguna vez….Si a Shannon se le estropea el ordenador supongo. - Sonrió Claire con una pícara sonrisa.

La cara de Nadia cambió por completo, no tenía ni idea de que hablaba aquella chica pero no le gustó la idea de que Sayid le arreglara el ordenador a Shannon. Con un educado gesto de cabeza, ella y Sayid se fueron del parque con el paso demasiado rápido para un tranquilo paseo, mientras Claire les miraba sin comprender por qué tenían tanta prisa.

**0000**

- Shannon, ¿sabes a quién he visto hoy?.

- ¿A quién Claire?

- A Sayid y a su novia, Nadia. Estaban en el parque. Son un poco raros, bueno, más que raros poco sociables.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé. Quizás sea una sensación, pero estaban incómodos cuando me acerqué con Aaron.

- Bueno, a lo mejor Nadia es un poco tímida.

- A lo mejor.

- Shannon.

- Dime Claire.

- Te gusta?

- ¿Cómo?

- Si Sayid te gusta.

Shannon se quedó un rato pensando. Claro que le gustaba, más que eso, estaba enamorada de él, pero era consciente de todos los obstáculos que les separaban, su novia, su religión, la diferencia de edad y por supuesto, la incerteza de si él tenía los mismos sentimientos por ella.

- Lo dices en serio. - Contestó Shannon sonriendo.

- Claro, a mi no me parece tan raro. Es más, yo creo que tú le gustas mucho. Te mira de una manera…

- ¿De qué manera me mira, Claire?

- Ya sabes….Así. - Contestó Claire moviendo parpadeando y juntando los labios como si fuera a darle un beso.

- Eres una cría. - Respondió Shannon riéndose y lanzándole a su amiga un cojín del sofá.

**0000**

- ¿Dígame?- Respondió Shannon cuando descolgó el auricular del teléfono.

- Hola Shannon.

- ¿Sayid?

- Si.

- Que sorpresa. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

- Pues…bueno…quería saber si tu ordenador funcionaba perfectamente.

- Ya….Pues si, no tengo problemas, muchas gracias otra vez.

- Claro….pues nada…si algún día necesitas….bueno, ya tienes mi tarjeta.

- Sayid.

- Dime Shannon.

- Me preguntaba….quieres pasar una tarde y ayudarme a conectar un lector nuevo para dvd y cd.

- Será un placer.

Media hora después de la conversación telefónica, Shannon y Sayid estaban sentados a ambos lados del ordenador, él estaba desmontando la torre e intentando colocar el nuevo lector que ella había comprado.

Claire había salido un rato con y luego tenía pensado encontrarse con Boone, así que en cuanto Aaron se durmió se fue, dejándole al cuidado de Shannon.

Pero la tranquilidad y también los largos silencios incómodos entre ella y Sayid pronto desaparecieron por los llantos de Aaron.

Shannon se levantó corriendo hasta la habitación del pequeño, lo tomó en brazos y puso en marcha un carroussel musical de juguete con pececitos de colores que giraban al son de una conocida melodía.

Sayid había entrado también en la habitación y viendo que el bebé se dormía despacio le propuso a Shannon algo.

- Oye, y no será mejor que le pongas una canción…con voz quiero decir. A los niños les gustan las voces humanas, les hacen sentir más seguros.

- Esta melodía tiene letra.

- ¿Y cúal es?

Shannon empezó a entonar la letra de la canción. Cantaba en francés, con una voz dulce y armoniosa que se coló en los oidos de Sayid hasta ponerle la piel de gallina.

" No puedo dejar de mirarle los labios, que me pasa….tengo ganas de besarla…de besar su boca…..espero que la canción acabe pronto y que Aaron se duerma….Debería pensar en el lector de cd en lugar de fijarme en su voz y en su boca…pero realmente parece que me invite a comermela…."

Sayid se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos, sus deseos y su deber iban por caminos diferentes.

De repente silencio. El carroussel se paró, el bebé se durmió y Shannon terminó la canción, colocando a Aaron en su cunita y arropándole.

- ¿Quieres un refresco? - Preguntó Shannon al salir de la habitación.

- Claro.

- Tú no bebes, alcohol quiero decir, ¿verdad?

Sayid no pudo evitar sonreír, de vez en cuando, y a pesar de ser musulmán también podía tomar alguna copa, y hacer muchas otras cosas que en teoría su religión no permitía.

- Sólo en ocasiones especiales.

Shannon se fue directa a la cocina a buscar limonada, pero cuando cerró el frigorífico notó un extraño calor tras su espalda. Se dio la vuelta despacio, y se encontró de bruces con Sayid, que la miraba intensamente.

Shannon era consciente de que los dos deseaban lo mismo, la mirada de Sayid no podía engañarla, y sin darle tiempo a preguntar, Shannon le dio un beso en los labios, rápido y dulce, como un suspiro. Él le devolvió el beso mientras colocaba las manos en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Shannon notó el cálido aroma que desprendía su cuerpo y la fuerza con la que la arrastró hasta él, de repente sintió un leve mareo, entonces reaccionó, él tenía novia y aquello no estaba bien, pero tampoco podía pedirle a su corazón que dejara de latir de esa manera, no era fácil dejar de sentir algo que durante mucho tiempo se negó a reconocer.

Shannon le apartó bruscamente, dejó la limonada sobre la mesa de la cocina y se fue a su habitación, tenía unas ganas de llorar inmensas.

Boone, que acababa de llegar con Claire, entró en la cocina justo cuando su hermana salía con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Se acercó a Sayid muy serio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Sayid?

- Nada.

- ¿Qué le has hecho?

- No le he hecho nada.

- ¿Qué demonios le has hecho Sayid?, !ella es mi hermana!- Gritó Boone.

- Ya te lo he dicho, nada que ella no quisiera.

- No te acerques a ella.

Sayid miró a Boone muy seriamente.

- ¿Y tu me lo vas a impedir? - Dijo Sayid con la mirada desafiante clavada en Boone.

- Hazme caso. - Respondió Boone con el mismo desafío en los ojos que Sayid.

- ¿Boone? ¿Dónde estás?. - Era la voz dulce de Claire que acababa de llegar con Aaron después de una tarde de compras.

Boone se dio media vuelta y dejó a Sayid en la cocina que no dejó de mirarle intensamente. Sayid sabía que una pelea con Boone no le convenía si quería ganarse la total simpatía de Shannon, aunque todavía no era consciente de que ella ya estaba enamorada de él.

**0000**

Tres días más tarde, Nadia llamó a Sayid desde la oficina para decirle que volvería más tarde del trabajo y que no la esperara. Eran las tres de la tarde, y Sayid, que trabajaba dando clases en la universidad por las mañanas, siempre estaba en casa a esa hora.

Se sentó en el sofá, intentando aclarar sus ideas. Tenía lo que había deseado, a la mujer que buscó durante años y una nueva vida en América, pero a veces se preguntaba si realmente merecía esa supuesta felicidad, sobretodo si recordaba su pasado, torturando y matando, quizás a personas inocentes que estaban en el lugar y en el momento equivocados. Ahora que veía su presente y su futuro sentía cada vez más cerca su pasado, y se daba cuenta de que Nadia le recordaba constantemente su vida como oficial y torturador bajo las órdenes de un dictador, a quien él secundó una vez.

Y entonces, como si alguien encendiera una luz, veía la imagen de Shannon en su mente. Ella le hacía olvidar todo aquello, le renovaba el espíritu y le convertía en un hombre nuevo, con ella sólo hablaba de cosas cotidianas y nunca le pedía explicaciones, no podía dejar de imaginarla, igual que no podía dejar de sentir aquel beso robado en la cocina. Un intenso escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral cuando pensaba en los labios húmedos y cálidos de Shannon.

Recordó un verso de Tagore, el poeta hindú: "Si lloras porque no puedes ver el sol, las lágrimas no te dejarán ver las estrellas". Sabía que eso es lo que le había ocurrido durante siete años, había llorado por encontrar a Nadia, era su obsesión, casi una enfermedad. Si hubieran tenido una relación al menos como novios o amigos íntimos, ella hubiera sido una especie de constante, pero nunca tuvieron nada hasta que la encontró, y además fue gracias a Shannon.

Sayid sabía que si miraba directamente a sol se quedaría ciego, en cambio, las estrellas pueden ser observadas con total tranquilidad, y para él, Shannon, se había convertido en la estrella más hermosa del cielo.

Toda la tarde para pensar, y toda la tarde para tomar una decisión, ahora quería empezar de cero, y de verdad.

Cuando llegó Nadia, le pidió que se sentara con él en el sofá. Ya llevaban un buen rato hablando cuando ella notó que Sayid estaba nervioso y tenso. Sabía que quería decirle algo pero no sabía como hacerlo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sayid?. Hay algo qué te preocupe?

Sayid tomó aire y miró a Nadia a los ojos, directamente.

- Nadia yo...yo no sé si es esto lo que quiero.

- ¿Qué?

- Vivir aquí, contigo.

- ¿Y qué quieres?

- Empezar de nuevo.

- Podemos ir a otro sitio, a otra ciudad, a otro país, volver a Irak. - Contestó Nadia un poco nerviosa.

- No, no quiero irme de aquí.

- Ya….tu no quieres estar conmigo, ¿verdad?

Sayid suspiró profundamente , cerró los ojos y apretó las palmas de sus manos sobre ellos.

- Sé que después de todo este tiempo es extraño, pero no quiero engañarte, no quiero mentirte. Yo no quiero lo mismo que tú.

- Pues dime qué quieres y te lo daré.

- Eso no sería justo Nadia.

- Hay otra mujer.

- Nadia….

- Dime la verdad.

- En realidad no. Pero si siento algo por alguien….

- Es Shannon. Lo sé.

Sayid no respondió, se limitó a bajar los ojos y mirar su propio regazo.

- ¿Todo este tiempo que he estado esperándote no ha significado nada para ti?

- Nadia por favor…

- No!. Me he….me he reservado para ti.

- Vamos Nadia, no me quieras hacer creer que a treinta y cinco años eres virgen.

La mano de Nadia pareció tener vida propia y se posó tan rápido en la mejilla de Sayid que a él no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Sólo pudo acariciar el calor y el intenso dolor que sintió tras aquella bofetada.

- Nadia, perdóname.

- No, no puedo perdonarte. Creía que tu y yo teníamos un futuro en común, igual que tuvimos un pasado. Tu me salvaste.

- Ese es el problema, que tu pasado me persigue y se convierte en mi infierno. He cometido demasiados actos malos y cada día que estoy contigo tú me los recuerdas.

- No me quieres.

- Te quiero, pero no como debería querer a mi futura esposa. Es duro pero tienes que dejarme ir.

- Me utilizaste para comenzar una nueva vida.

- Y hace años tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo cuando estabas en la cárcel. ¿O no es cierto que usaste la cercanía tanto física como personal para que yo me sintiera unido a ti?. ¿No lo entiendes Nadia?. Maté a hombres por ti.

- Pero entonces….¿por qué lo hiciste si no me quieres?

- Porque de alguna manera yo también quería salir de allí, de todo ese mundo oscuro y de terror. Tu fuiste como una especie de tabla de salvación donde agarrarme. Pero ahora tu vives anclada en el pasado y no avanzas.

- ¿Dime por qué me buscaste entonces?

- Cuando huiste de la cárcel pasaron cosas….ya sabes, lo de siempre, odios, rencores, venganzas terribles….yo no podía más, necesitaba salir de aquel ambiente de muerte y desolación. Necesitaba algo que me guiara y tu fotografía fue una esperanza. En mucho tiempo, el haber matado por ti sólo tuvo una respuesta que me servía para engañarme a mi mismo, que tu estuvieras viva y a salvo. Dime sino que sentido tendría matar por matar. Sólo quería compensar mi culpa si sabía que tú estabas viva.

- Pero viajaste por muchos países buscándome, ¿eso no significó nada para ti?. Sólo era una especie de consuelo por tus crímenes.

- También eras la excusa perfecta para huir de los compromisos, a veces tenía miedo a ligarme a alguien y perderlo. Buscarte era una meta.

- Llegaste a la meta Sayid.

- Si, y ahora debo continuar, y tú también Nadia. Me voy a ir, ahora.

- Quédate esta noche. - Nadia intentaba quemar los últimos cartuchos.

- No. Es mejor así, ya he dicho demasiadas mentidas en mi vida, ahora quiero que ir con la verdad por delante.

- Ella no entenderá nada. Si le cuentas algo de tu pasado no logrará comprenderlo y te abandonará. Sus amigos y su familia no te aceptarán nunca Sayid.

- Eso no lo sé. Pero lo voy a intentar. Sabes que ella ha sido la primera persona que me ha aceptado tal y como soy, nunca me ha pedido nada, todo lo contrario. Si como tu dices no lo entiende no podré hacer nada, pero quedarme contigo sería hacerte daño Nadia. Y si una vez no pude torturarte tampoco voy a hacerte sufrir ahora.

- Eres un cobarde Sayid.

- Siento que pienses eso de mí. Pero soy sincero. Adiós Nadia.

Sayid se levantó del sofá y recogió sus escasas pertenencias, salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Nadia lloró en el sofá, por rabia y por celos, pero también por la verdad que acababa de oír, Sayid tenía razón, ambos habían vivido anclados en el pasado y estar juntos era como rememorar cada día los horrores de una guerra y una dictadura demasiado dolorosas. También ella debía empezar de nuevo.

**0000**

Shannon estaba en la calle, frente a la escuela de ballet hablando con otras profesoras, tenían pensado salir de compras cuando Sayid se acercó al grupo, caminando tranquilo y mirando intensamente a Shannon.

- Hola

- !Sayid! ¿Qué haces por aquí? - Preguntó Shannon sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo que la invadía.

- He venido a buscarte….a menos que tengas otros planes.

Las compañeras de Shannon la miraron sorprendidas e intrigadas por el atractivo hombre que parecía tener ojos sólo para ella.

- !Oh!..Chicas….éste es Sayid….un….un amigo.

Una de las chicas parecía desconfiar de la presencia de un hombre con el aspecto de Sayid, se apartó un paso atrás y le tendió la mano fríamente. Shannon se percató de ello, y tomó la otra mano de Sayid, mirando a la chica con dureza y recriminación, pero él le apretó la mano y de un modo muy sutil balanceó la cabeza negativamente.

Shannon y él se despidieron del resto de profesoras e iniciaron un largo y agradable paseo, sin soltarse la mano.

Llegaron a un agradable parque donde se sentaron en un banco, cobijados bajo dos grandes árboles.

- Sayid, ¿por qué has venido? - Preguntó Shannon mirándole a los ojos.

- Quería verte Shannon, y hablar contigo.

Ella suspiró, sintiéndose como una colegiala por unos momentos.

- Shannon, quiero decirte algo….Yo…yo no he podido dejar de pensar en ti ni un minuto, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza desde que te vi por primera vez en Sydney.

Shannon notó como sus mejillas se enrojecían y su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte.

- Dime si tú…si sientes algo parecido, por favor Shannon.

- Sayid, yo…- Contestó Shannon con un tono de voz muy bajito y todavía incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

- Ya…lo entiendo. Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo.

- No. Yo no….Sayid no lo entiendes, no sé como decirte esto….yo. - Replicó Shannon mientras levantaba la vista hacia los cálidos ojos de él.

Pero entonces, Shannon, sintió un impulso irrefrenable, rodeó el cuello de Sayid con sus brazos y se lanzó directa a sus labios, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Para Sayid aquel beso fue la auténtica recompensa. No dudó un solo instante en abrazarla fuertemente contra su cuerpo, y por supuesto, correspondió a la cálida caricia de Shannon llenándola de besos en la cara y el esbelto cuello. Shannon sentía el pulso acelerado y su cuerpo se estremecía, pero algunas dudas asaltaron su mente, y apartando suavemente a Sayid decidió que era el momento de aclararlas.

- Sayid, ¿pero tú y …y Nadia?

- Ya no existe un "yo y Nadia", ahora sólo existimos nosotros. Te amo Shannon, y no pienso dejarte ir por nada del mundo. - Contestó Sayid sujetando las mejillas sonrosadas de la Shannon entre sus manos.

Shannon estaba feliz, nerviosa y abrumada, no sabía que decir, pero de pronto comprendió que tenian todo el tiempo del mundo, para ella, la tierra dejó de girar en ese mismo instante y sólo deseaba estar con Sayid, y hablar, y besarle.

- ¿Dónde vives ahora? - Susurró Shannon al oído de Sayid mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- Bueno, hay un profesor, de Matemática aplicada, que buscaba un compañero de piso y le llame esta tarde, antes de venir a verte. Viviremos juntos…de momento. - Respondió Sayid con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

Por su parte, Shannon, necesitaba confirmar que no habría obstáculos contra su amor, y que Sayid no estaba mintiendo.

- Pero ella, Nadia, ¿cómo está? ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

- No muy bien. Supongo que si yo estuviera en su lugar también estaría herido, tenía miedo de que tú me rechazaras Shannon.

Al oír esto, Shannon volvió a besarle de nuevo, entreabriendo los labios muy despacio, como si fuera a saborear un manjar exquisito.

Cuando finalizaron el beso, que para ellos duró una eternidad, se levantaron del banco y continuaron caminando, y hablando y sonriendo. Sayid le contó a Shannon la historia de su vida, y Shannon sus secretos más oscuros. Para ambos era una especie de liberación, y en lugar de asustarse, aquella confesión les unió profundamente.

**0000**

- Bueno, ya lo tengo todo listo.

Tres meses más tarde, Claire abrazaba a Shannon con un lágrima en los ojos, con las maletas en la puerta y Boone esperándola mientras sujetaba la sillita de paseo de Aaron.

- Claire, cariño, nos vamos a vivir tres calles más abajo. La verás cada día si quieres….bueno…o cada semana.

Boone y Claire habían decidido irse a vivir juntos, formando una pequeña familia junto a Aaron. Shannon disfrutaría del apartamento completamente sola, aunque Sayid hacía tres meses que salía con ella todavía no se habían planteado ir a vivir juntos, Shannon quería tomarse las cosas con calma.

Aquella noche, Sayid se presentó en casa de Shannon con bolsas de comida, dispuesto a prepararle la cena, lo que era habitual, pues Shannon era incapaz de freír un huevo.

Cuando llegaron a los postres, Sayid aprovechó para sacar una cajita de raso verde. Shannon tembló al ver la caja.

- No te hagas ilusiones, esto no es un anillo. - Dijo Sayid sonriendo.

Shannon se había hecho ilusiones, como cualquier mujer cuando tiene delante de las narices una cajita de joyería. Pero disimulando lo mejor que pudo, abrió la caja y vio unos preciosos pendientes con un brillante y una esmeralda. Estaba tan encantada que ya se había olvidado de sus ilusiones frustradas.

Sayid la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos, entonces se levantó de la mesa, se arrodilló delante de ella y sacó otra cajita de raso del bolsillo de su pantalón. Mientras la abría, tomó la delicada mano de Shannon y la acercó a sus labios.

- Esto si es un anillo, Shannon.

Tres años después, aquel apartamento estaba repleto de gente, Shannon, Sayid, Sabrina, Claire embarazada de cinco meses, Boone, Aaron y la pequeña Laila, que había heredado los chispeantes ojos verdes de su madre y el rizado y oscuro cabello de su padre, celebraban el día de Acción de Gracias. Esta vez también fue Sayid quien cocinó el pavo y a pesar de sus prejuicios, Sabrina reconoció que estaba delicioso.

Boone y Shannon perdieron algunos amigos, personas incapaces de aceptar que cuando se ama no importa el color, la edad, la condición social o la religión. Sayid también sufrió las consecuencias de casarse con una mujer que no adoptó la religión musulmana, y algunos hombres de la mezquita le retiraron el saludo, pero ambos eran demasiado felices juntos con sus nuevas vidas y lo que opinara el resto del mundo les traía sin cuidado.

FIN


End file.
